cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jagger Skirata
"Come and face me" -Null 13 Jango Skirata to durge at the battle of Sarrish. Null 13 "Jango Skirata (latter answered to the nicknamed Convoy Chief or "C") was a Clone Null-ARC Lieutenant (latter Captain) who served in the famed Hyena Brigade and was the demolitions expert during the Clone wars and latter part of Clan Skirata but once again worked with Hyena during the Rebelion. Personality "He has a heroic, dependable, and honorable personality" -Darman Skirata Convoy's mando'a name given by Kal was Jango. He was completly fluent in Mando'a because Kal Skirata taught this language to all his Null ARCs, together with the Mandalorian culture. During 22 BBY Chief was discribed by Hyena as a "loner" and a lttle "reckless" (as well as a loyal son when facing Kal Skirata). Convoy had strong sense of what's right and what was wong and was respected by the Clones and felt the same as Prudii Skirata on all Clones were brothers-even the Alpha ARCs, who always appeared to have some personal differences with the Null ARCs. Although at times being a loner and a little antisocail he was brave and could look death in the eyes's. ARC 3 jason, said that Convoy was inspiring to rookie Clones. Hyena Brigade Sine the battle of Geonosis Chief had a sence of loyalty to Hyena witch was odd for a Null. Over the 3 years of the Clone Wars Chief was part of Hyena and he was a officer of it. How ever he was ordered for chill-down because he was not abel to be commanded by anyone except Kal and Brigade leader Burner but Chief and his brothers avoided that fate but Chief was removed from Hyena by the Republic untill two months latter when Hyena lost their new Demolions man and Burner requested Chief back as a replacement. Over the years Chief was part of many missions with Hyena and would remane with it for the rest of the Clone Wars. Chief befriended much of the origanal Hyena Brigade members but by the end of the Clone Wars only a small amount remaned. During the Rebelion 'C' fought alongside with Hyena once again but never fully joined the Rebels. Alpha Team "Us against all those droids, heh, they don't stand a chance" -Null 13 The Alpha Team was a ARC unit inside the Hyena Brigade and was formed in 20-BBY. The unit was made up of 5 ARC officers of Hyena that were chosen by Null 13 (Convoy). Alpha also oversaw the training of new Troopers of the Brigade. Biography Clone Wars After the battle of Geonosis Chief and the rest of the Nulls were scheduled for chill-down although Chief was with the Hyena Brigade he refused to obay five orders from Jedi but obayed CC-4242 on orders more then the Jedi on account of his training. Skirata saved the Nulls from chill-down and Chief was sent back to Hyena when the Brigade lost their new Demolions man that the Republic sent as a replace of Null 13 shortly after the battle of Geonosis wile the other Nulls worked in the Special Operations Brigade and Skriata's Private Army looking for the Kaminoan Clone technician Ko Sai in order to force her to stop the age acceleration process. Chief specialized in demolions and during the first year of the Clone Wars he had visited over 56 planets with his mission's in the Hyena Brigade. During this time Prudii showed him his sabotage skills and Chief would put them to good use when commanding Alpha Team. He also worked with the 501st and Iona Team lead by Booster Skirata a Clone Chief had known since his training by Kal Skirata in the later days of the clone wars. During the second year of the Clone wars Chief traind 25 new members of the Hyena Brigade and showed Kal's stile of doing just that. Chief also fought in the battle of Sarrish and faced durge one on one. Together with the Alpha Team and Iona Team Convoy successfully distroyed a major Separatist base on Felucia along with fourteen Droid factorys on Felucia, Umbara and Geonosis. In addition Chief joined his brothers in the search for Ko Sai but remaned part of Hyena. At the conclusion of the Clone Wars during Order 66 Chief defected and escaped to Tatoonie were he was known as a wandering ghost of the Clone wars and his look made him look so he wore a torn up cloak from a fallin Jedi over his beat up ARC gear and spent four years wandering Tatoonie before being found by Clan Skirata. Chief was reunited with his brothers once again and he joined the Clan along the way he met once again Booster Skirata. Rebellion After 3 years Chief was reunited with his former squad, the Hyena Brigade and found out two that they had defected. Convoy some what re-joined Hyena and during this time he trained Hyena in his sabotage skill's that he got from Prudii athough having a disease that ate his blood cell's much like Boba Fett. When Hyena joined the Rebellion Chief stayed with Hyena but would never join the Rebels. Around that time Convoy's disease was cured and he trained new recruits of the Rebellion. After the destruction of the second Death Star Chief planed on returning to Mandalor but remained with Hyena for 5 more years but was injured in a battle and was thought to be dead for 4 weeks before he was found by Hyena being taken care of by a family of Humans who were Jedi once. Training "Highly intelligent, deviant, disturbed—and uncommandable." ―Orun Wa Kal volunteered to train "C" along with the rest of the Nulls as "black ops" commandos, named them, and taught them their Mandalorian heritage, sequestered from the other clones throughout their training. Even before reaching two years of age, "C" and his Null brothers had already undergone flash instructions and live ordnance tests, where they obtained unmeasurable high scores. After completing their accelerated growth they trained in Mandalorian military and survival combat to kill and destroy by any means possible. During training, Chief and the other Nulls experienced near-death torture to train them in resisting interrogation. The mercenary Kal Skirata taught his clone troopers a technique of resisting interrogation by shutting out reality to become someone else who wasn't in your terrible situation. One way to achieve this was to visualize putting the pain and fear in a box, or concentrating on its physical reality so minutely it fragmented and ceases to register; another method was to imagine you were somewhere else. One could also focus on the next moment one could bear to think about, like the next meal, second or step, time after time until the ordeal was over. Mandalorians were trained to endure torture. He also had special training for all types and essentials of warfare like assassination, black ops, anti-terrorism, covert ops, espionage, slicing and even medical knowledge. The Nulls training was furthered by Kal, who taught them how to handle a wide assortment of weapons, ranging from blaster rifles to Verpine sniper rifles and hand to hand combat. "C" and his brothers also ate food that only contained nutrients. Later in their training they learned the skills of maneuvering in zero-g. The Nulls were also drilled codes or oral commands whether personal ones like Kal Skirata or mandatory by their higher ups, like "Check", an oral command that had been drilled into the commandos by Kal, to instantly make them stop what they were doing, and as part of their education and psychological training, the Nulls, like all clone troopers, were required to adhere to the Command Code, a set of guidelines that governed a clone's behavior and every action during their growth. Hence, every clone was obliged to obey every aspect of the Code without question, doubt or hesitance. Special training Convoy and his brothers received special training that allowed them to act without thinking. He claimed it was similar to the Jedi's use of the Force. Some of the other Nulls even learned genetics to reverse the aging process. Life during training Under Kal's supervision, Convoy and the Nulls were separated from the other clones throughout their training where the other clones only ever saw the Nulls around Tipoca City when they were stealing equipment or sabotaging systems. In particular, Darman of Omega Squad remembered the Nulls scaling the supports of the huge domed ceilings, swinging around hundreds of meters above the floor and placing blaster fire to within centimeters of the Kaminoan technicians. At some point, Fett's unaltered clone son Boba Fett angered the Nulls by saying that his father could beat Kal whenever he wanted. Ordo retaliated by sticking Boba's head down a refresher. Under Skirata supervision they learned to use their fierce independence, innate creativity, and physical superiority in combination with their training in advanced combat, weapons and vehicles to become virtual one-man armies. Though peerlessly efficient, the Null ARCs were quite unpredictable by clone standards, and loyal only to Skirata. Although "C" would soon have a sence of loyalty to the Hyena Brigade Genes During the early stages of the clone army's development, Jango Fett and his Mandalorian military advisors advocated the creation of clones capable of handling covert missions too delicate for the standard units. Before the gestation process began, the Kaminoans tampered with Fett's DNA to ensure that the clones were primarily dominated by behavioral genes that emphasized certain qualities such as loyalty, aggression, independence and discipline in order to guarantee that the army would be more docile and less independent than their template. To achieve the desired results, the Kaminoans altered the clones' ageing process, so that each null would age at twice the rate of regular human beings. At the age of ten, a null would resemble Jango Fett in his early twenties, and was thus fit and prepared for combat. Their genetic structure gave them higher intelligence, better perception and eidectic memory—allowing perfect photographic recall. During training, their intelligence tests scored thirty-five percent higher than other commando types and developed immeasurably high scores in training. The intense training and genetics gave them mental capabilities beyond that of standard clones. Their physiology was greatly improved—they were stronger, faster, taller, and also heavier than basic clone troopers. During training each clone developed Jango Fett's own Concord Dawn accent and speech patterns, though this trait was common to the flash-learned standard clone troops, as well. When the Kaminoans first began the cloning procedure, they had produced twelve prototypes, designated as Null-class Advanced Recon Commandos. Due to the extreme modifications to their physiology, only half of the test subjects survived their gestation process. However, the "enhancements" that were made to the Fett genome left the survivors handicapped with erratic behavior and an inclination toward disobedience, this made there loyalties tense- either they would die for you, or you would end up dead.. Kal Skirata, a former Mandalorian warrior who had been brought to Kamino to assist in the training of a special unit, concurred with the Kaminoans' rationale behind "modified" troopers; an "unaltered" Jango Fett was not the ideal infantry soldier. Disappointed with the unsatisfactory results of their wayward creations, the Kaminoans deemed 13 of the first 100 prototypes as complete failures and intended to terminate them. Kal Skirata's intervention, along with Fett's support, prevented the clones from being liquidated. As a result, Skirata was charged with training the prototypes as intelligence units. Due to the Kaminoans genetic tinkering, Chief and the other Nulls had very intense loyalties and like his brothers, Chief was loyal to Kal Skirata. Some of the side effects where that clones developed high sensitivity to minute personal details. They also had a peckish appetite, and a sweet tooth, which Skirata theorized might be due to their maturation, and the metabolic need to fuel the rapid aging. Overview The Null ARC's were also known as Skirata's private army although Null 13 would be sent to the Hyena Brigade. Despite the fact that their loyalty and their reliability to the Jedi was constantly in question, the Nulls' unique skills compared to the rest of their brethren was undeniable, and thus they and Kal Skirata were reluctantly tolerated in the Grand Army, if only to ensure their cooperation during the war. Quotes "My guess is that there is around five million droids in the factory" -Convoy talking to Prudii about the amount of Battle Droids in a factory. "Your pumped that's go". -Convoy to a complaining Clone before a battle. "Get clear!" -Convoy before firing a rocket launcher. "Stand down and be spared". -Convoy talking to Nero pirates. "Its good to see you again ner'vod" -Convoy seeing Mereel again after a long time apart. "Follow my lead" Convoy on Felucia with AA-U. Trivia Due to the genetic tampering, Convoy and the six remaining Nulls had slightly improved muscular structures, eidetic memory, and an enhanced intelligence that was at least a 35% higher intelligence score over the ordinary clones. Convoy's name (Convoy Chief) given by the Clones but his real name given to him by Kal Skirata was Jango Skirata. He was named Jango in acount of Kal's and Jango's long rivaly Outside of Hyena Convoy was called Lone Wolf on account of a mission he was in with Wolf Pack. Convoy was more commonly know as "Chief". "C" makes a appearance in the upcoming LEGO movie Latter in the war Chief was known as Chief Skirata and Ade'n Skirata normaly made jokes about Chief's many names. Although being the demolions expert of Hyena Convoy was not in to heavy wepons or seeing large explotions. Category:Hyena Brigade Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:General Category:ARC Trooper Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Clone